


Glenya Kisses 2

by All_The_Monsters



Series: Glenya Kisses [2]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Both pulling each other into the kiss.





	Glenya Kisses 2

**Author's Note:**

> Based www.pinterest.com/pin/223350462754150145/

It felt like time slowed down to an almost unbearable crawl as she walked into the station to await the arrival of the train that would bring Gleb back to her. He'd been gone on a mission for almost half the year and she'd missed him dearly. Now he was coming her to her and soon they'd be together. She felt her chest swell as the train pulled into it's way into the station, the wheels screeching against tracks as it stopped. Anya searched through the crowds of people climbing off the train, looking desperately for Gleb's all to familiar face. 

Her breath caught as she found him and they made eye contact. They began to push through the crowds try to get to one another. As soon as they were in arm's length of each other hands grabbed at whatever clothing they could grasp at to pull one another closer as their lips crashed together for the first time in months. As they kissed Anya felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Still holding each other they pulled away from their kiss. 

"I missed you so much." Gleb said resting his forehead against hers. 

"I missed you too. I was so afraid something would happen to you and I would lose you." Anya said softly. Gently Gleb reached up and brushed her tears away. 

"Oh Anya, you know I'll always come back to you. I would never leave you." He said. 

Releasing her Gleb bent down to pick up his case. Once he'd returned to his full height he wrapped his free arm around Anya's waist and began to lead them from the busy station. 

"I love you." Anya said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you too." Gleb responded kissing her lightly on the forehead.


End file.
